Pokemon: Akonn Adventures
by TroutSensei
Summary: In the new Akonn region, and young boy by the name of Rad Electropow has just turned 12 years old and begins his Pokemon adventure as a trainer. Rated T for future chapters. May change.
1. Prolouge: The First Battle

Pokemon:  
Akonn Adventures 

By Rad Electropow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, although I wish I did.

"Now, we are proud to bring you the final event of this years' Akonn Coliseum Grand Tournament. This past week has been full of great battles, amazing trainers, and their even more amazing Pokemon. Now it's time for the GrandBattle! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, trainers and fans alike, please turn your attention to the west arena entrance and welcome this year's tournament champion, Zack Aron!"

From the west side arch, a teen about 17 years old clad all in blue jeans, boots and T-shirt with thunder yellow hair emerged onto the battle arena. He looked around and waved to the people in the stands as he took his place in the trainer box closest to him.

"Now please turn you attention to the east arena entrance and join me in welcoming this year's special guest. His record is undefeated. His battle style is unmatched. His pokemon are even more amazing than himself. I present to you, the Akonn region's very own Elite 4 Champion, Rad Electropow!"

From underneath the east side arch, a figure clad in a black cloak emerged onto the battle arena. With a hood covering his head, a face with dark blue eyes could be barely seen The crowd was silent, some looking on in awe, some in amazement, and some in fear. Most startled was Zack, who began to tremble in fear. 'Those eyes,' Zack thought to himself, 'Why do they strike so much fear in me when I stare into them?'

A judge came out onto the arena and began to explain the rules for this match. "This battle will be a 1-on-1 with substitutes. Each player will be allowed a total of 6 pokemon. The first one to knock out the others pokemon will be declared the winner. On my call, send out your first pokemon. Ready… Begin!"

Zack tried to shake off his fear as he released his first pokemon. "Go, Typhlosion!" The red and white ball opened up and red energy was released that took the form of tan and navy furred volcano pokemon. "Ty ty phlosion!" it called out. "Get ready Typhlosion, this guy's the champion." Zack called to his pokemon. "Typhlo."

Rad stared siently at Zacks Typhlosion and he extended an arm out from underneath hios cloak. In his hand was a jungle camouflage colored pokeball. He tossed it onto the ground and it opened up, releasing red energy that formed the light blue pokemon Quagsire. "Quag quag sire." Rad snapped his fingers and his Quagisre rushed towards Zacks Typhlosion, beginning the battle.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beggining

Pokemon:  
Akonn Adventures 

By Rad Electropow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, although I wish I did.

Hundreds of miles away, a fairly young boy was getting up out of bed. Dragging his feet out of his room and down the hallway, he slowly made his way to a kitchen, where he sat down and stared at a television that was on that was showing a heated pokemon battle while who appeared to be the boys mother stood at a stove making a breakfast of some sort.

"A Critical Hit! It's super effective! Zacks final pokemon goes down for the count from a Hydro Pump from the Champs Quagsire! It's all over folks, what a great match to be seen." The screen dimmed out on a shot of the Champion leaving the arena and went to some weird commercial about winning a cruise to a far off land that the boy didn't really care to much about. But what he did care about, as anyone could tell be the wide eyes and jaw dropped mouth was the huge breakfast that had just been placed in front of him. Buttery pancakes, fluffy scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, crispy bacon, juicy sausage, and a tall glass of milk, and it was all gone in less than ten minutes.

The boy's mother stared at her son momentarily, then burst out laughing. "Oh Rad, dear, You eat just like your father. I wish he could see you now." Rad raised one of his dark brown colored eyebrows at his mother, which oddly caused his shoulder lengthed dark brown hair to wiggle a bit. "You've also said that I look just like him, except for my eyes. That there the opposite of his." This was true. While Rad's fathers' eyes were a dark, menacing color, his own were a bright, icy color. "Yes dear, now go get dressed, you going to be late."

Rad raised his other eyebrow and looked towards the digital clock on the wall next to him. "Ack! It's already 2:30! I am going to be late!" And with that, Rad rushed to his room, got dressed in a new record setting time, at least for him, and was out the door, heading towards the local Pokemon Research Lab before you could say 'Seaking soaks up salty seaside sights' 5 times fast.


End file.
